


It’s family thing

by yellowbutterflies



Series: F1 heist au [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Charles being chaotic, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hugs, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lewis and Sebastian being dads, Lewis not realising he has one, Lewis wanting a family +, M/M, Max needs a hug once again, Movie Night, Pouty + whiny Charles, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbutterflies/pseuds/yellowbutterflies
Summary: Lewis has always wanted kids, always wanted a family but he couldn’t have that and Carbon. But it turns out he could because had a family all along.Or heist au family things
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen, Charles Leclerc & Sebastian Vettel, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton & Charles Leclerc, Lewis Hamilton & Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton & Sebastian Vettel & Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Max Verstappen & Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: F1 heist au [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109519
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	It’s family thing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [tumblr post](https://eight-hearts.tumblr.com/post/639492987051802624/can-you-please-post-the-link-to-the-f1-heist-au)
> 
> I put up a questionnaire and someone asked for this :) This was longer to be longer but it just ended up not being.
> 
> Also, while I’m here the only people in the heist au who have their real life parents as their parents in this is Max and Mick. Everyone else has fictional parents. (well they’re all fictional within this writing but you get my point.)

Lewis groaned as his phone began to rang at 3 in the morning. He just wanted to sleep but he knew nobody would call him this early unless it was important. His phone seemed to have woken Sebastian too because the German nudged Lewis, silently telling him to answer the phone. Lewis rolled over and answered without looking at the caller ID.

“Lewis?” A soft sob followed. It took Lewis second to realise who it was.

“Max? What’s wrong?” Lewis sat up as did Sebastian.

“I-“ Max couldn’t speak, he just let out another sob. 

“Where are you?” Lewis asked.

“202.” He said, his voice hoarse.

“Okay, me and Sebastian are coming. You stay there, okay?” Lewis started getting out of bed, putting his slippers on.

“Charles?”

“You want Charles too?”

“Please.” Max sobbed.

“We’ll get him. Want me to stay on the phone?” Lewis asked as he and Sebastian left their apartment, his boyfriend still confused.

“No.” Max said.

“Okay, call me if you need to. We’ll be there in 10.” Lewis waited till Max put the phone down before he fastened his pace.

On the way to Charles' apartment, Lewis filled in Sebastian with what was going on. Lewis had to guess that Daniel was fast asleep and had no idea where Max was otherwise the Australian would have called Lewis. Sebastian knocked on Charles’ door and waited. 

“Hello?” Pierre answered, still half asleep. 

“Max needs Charles.” Pierre stood aside because the Frenchman was way too tired to try and wrangle Charles awake. 

“Charles.” Sebastian went over to the boy and shook him gently. “Come on, Charlie.” 

“Nooo, it’s sleep time.” Charles turned around and buried himself under the duvet. 

“Max needs you.” Sebastian pulled the duvet away. Charles turned around and held his arms out. “Fine but you best be awake when we get there.” Sebastian struggled but managed to pick Charles up. 

“Sorry, Pierre.” Lewis smiled apologetically at him.

“It’s no problem.” He mumbled as he climbed back into his bed. 

Lewis, Sebastian and Charles walked (well Charles didn’t) silently to room 202. Lewis wasn’t surprised that Max had gone to the comfort room, it seemed to be a safe space for him. When they did arrive Max was curled into himself in the corner, a blanket wrapped around him. Charles was more awake now, he climbed out of Sebastian’s arms and ran to Max. He gathered the Dutchman into his arms. Lewis and Sebastian sat on either side of the pair, joining the hug. 

It was silent for a while. Nothing but Max’s cries, Charles shedding a few too because he hated seeing Max broken. The four of them stayed close, Max made sure they were touching him at all times. Max needed to feel them, it grounded him, it kept him from going to that place he dreaded so much. It kept Max sane because he realised he had people who cared about him, who loved him. 

“Sorry..” he wiped his eyes. 

“Don’t be silly Max.” Sebastian hugged him. 

“But it’s early in the morning.” Max argued. 

“But it’s you and we’re happy to do this.” Lewis stated. 

“What he said.” Charles smiled. 

“Does Daniel know you’re here?” Sebastian asked. Max shook his head. 

“Sleeping.” Max played with the sleeves on his hoodie. 

“I’ll text him and us four can go back to our apartment and cuddle, okay?” Sebastian said. Everyone nodded. 

“Are we still having movie night tomorrow?” Charles asked. 

“If you promise not to request Tangled again.” Max smiled weakly. 

“It’s a good film!” Charles said. 

“We’ve watched it millions of times!” Max replied. 

“That doesn’t mean anything!” 

“Boys, it’s 3 in the morning. Can we not?” Lewis asked. 

“Sorry.” They replied together. 

“Come on.” Lewis stood up. 

“Hey, Sebbb.” Charles smiled. 

“It’s a piggy back or nothing.” The German groaned but stood up and waited for Charles anyway. The Monégasque smiled and climbed onto his back. 

Lewis smiled at Max and extended his hand for him, the Dutchman taking it hesitantly. He always did that. It was something that had been conditioned into him, always be careful when someone extends their hand. You never know what they want. 

Max knew he could trust Lewis, he clutched onto his hand. He wanted to ground himself, wanted to bring himself back, wanted to escape his head. Lewis was happy to keep him safe and sound. 

If you looked at the four of them from the outside, they really did look like a family. These two dads with two kids, one who stuck in his childhood and the other one with a past that haunted him. Although, the last one could apply for both of them but it was more present issues that bothered Charles. 

Max thought it was nice to have this family, especially after his own had treated him they way it did. Now he had a happy one, an annoying brother who would get stuck anywhere and everywhere. Two caring parents, one who organised everyone and the other who observed but both of them were caring and kind, both of them looked out for everyone. Max wished he had this family along but he supposed he did, he just didn’t notice it. 

Charles loved having a family of a sort, no not of a sort. He loved having a family. He loved having a brother he could annoy and two parents who always ensure he was looked out for. Charles had a damaged childhood, not many people knew about. Max only knew a little amount. Sebastian was the only one who knew the entire story, Lewis knew more than Max did. He preferred to keep to himself, it was better that way, it was easier that way. He knew it was healthy to have at least one person who knew, which is why Sebastian knew. Pierre, his boyfriend who he loved more than himself (and he loved himself a whole lot), knew around the same amount as Lewis. 

Charles felt bad that Pierre was shielded from a secret that had damaged him but the Frenchman was okay with knowing what Charles would tell him. He didn’t mind if Charles told him everything or nothing at all. 

He loved having this family though, loved having people he could rely on and care for, loved having people who cared for him too. 

“Are Pierre and Daniel coming tomorrow night?” Sebastian asked Charles, they were a few steps ahead of Max and Lewis. 

“Pierre definitely is, I believe Daniel is too. I’m gonna sit in between you and Pierre.” Charles said sleepily from Sebastian’s back. 

“Okay, that’s fine. When we get to bed, you’re going straight to sleep.” Sebastian told him. 

“I’m not five!” 

“Are you sure?” Sebastian asked. 

“Hey!” Charles pouted. “But no I’m not sure.” He laughed. 

“You need sleep though Charles. No matter what age, plus it is 3 in the morning.” 

“Okay, that’s fair.” Charles agreed. 

Sebastian practically threw Charles on to the bed, Max running to cuddle up beside him. He didn’t take Daniel’s hoodie off. Charles happily hugged him. Lewis went to join them but Sebastian stopped him. 

“Just look at it a moment.” Sebastian whispered, the young ones blissfully unaware. 

“This is what it would have been like if we had kids.” Lewis replied. 

“We do have kids, don’t you see?” Sebastian gestured. “We’ve had them along. You said yourself, Carbon is a family. They’re our kids, Kimi is the drunk uncle who is also a dad. Mick is our nephew. Daniel and Pierre are the son in law and everyone else fits but we would be here all night if explained how they did.” Sebastian hugged Lewis. “But this is our immediate family. The four of us. They are the kids we wanted, we always said we couldn’t have kids and run Carbon but look.” He kissed Lewis before making him look at Charles and Max who were snuggled on the bed. 

“Oh.” Lewis said as his brain came to that realisation. “Why are you always right?” He asked. 

“Because I’m smart, love.” He kissed Lewis’ cheek. 

“Sebby.” Charles whined. “Thought we were having cuddles, you too Lew.” He made grabby hands. 

“Seriously, is he five?” Max asked. 

“Hey now, Maxy. Let Charles act how he pleases.” Sebastian said as he came onto the bed. 

“Fine.” He rolled his eyes but smiled and hugged Charles tighter as Lewis came to his side. 

“You two okay?” Lewis asked. 

“Tired.” Charles yawned. 

“Me too.” Max agreed, letting his heavy eyes closed. 

“Night boys.” Sebastian hummed and turned the light off. 

“Night you two.” Lewis said, Sebastian and Lewis shared a silent goodnight between them.

When Max woke the next morning it was just him and Lewis, his boss scrolling through his phone. Max found it weird sometimes that he was this close to his boss, if he had any other job he definitely wouldn’t have a rapport like this. He supposed it was nice too because Lewis understood that sometimes Max couldn’t work or sometimes he needed a little extra help. Lewis was always willing to Max in any way he could. Max could hear Charles singing along to the radio in the kitchen, he could imagine that if Sebastian was with him he was rolling his eyes. Max really did enjoy the dynamic they had.

“Morning, Max.” Lewis smiled at him.

“Morning.” He stretched his arms the best he could.

“Daniel said text him when you woke up, he just wants to know you’re okay.” Lewis said.

**Max** : I love you

**Daniel** : I love you too baby, spend lunch with me?

**Max** : Sure

“Sebastian is helping Charles make some vegan pancakes.” Lewis waited until after Max put his phone away.

“Oh no, are you trying to get your kitchen burned down?” Max asked. “Seems so, doesn’t it? Shall we go help them?”

“If by help, you mean sit at the island, then yes.” Max smiled before climbing out of bed.

Charles was dancing around the island when Max entered the kitchen, he was still singing along to the radio while Sebastian stood close to the griddle, keeping his eye on the pancakes. Charles seemed way too awake for 8am in the morning but then again it was Charles, the boy was always active at random hours. The Monégasque stopped and smiled when he saw Max enter the kitchen, he opened his arms and Max rolled his eyes but went over and hugged Charles before sitting on a stool.

“Morning, Max.” Sebastian smiled as Lewis came over to hug him. 

“Morning, Seb.” He smiled back.

“Hi, Lew.” Sebastian tucked an arm around him.

“Pancakes are smelling nice.” Lewis commented.

“That’s because I made them, Charles gave up.” Sebastian replied.

“Hey! I did not give up, you told me to let you do it!” Charles raised his hands defensively.

Max really did love this.

———————————

Movie nights were always chaotic, then again everything was chaotic when Charles was involved. Chaos followed him and he followed Chaos. Movie nights were fun though, who was there always changed but Max, Lewis, Sebastian and Charles were always there. It was a tradition they had between the four of them and people were welcome to join them if they pleased. This week only Daniel and Pierre were joining them. Charles loved movie nights, he got to snuggle up with his favourite people, eat popcorn and watch a film. 

Pierre was already in the room when Charles arrived and he launched himself at the Frenchman who held him close. Sebastian smiled at the two of them from where he was standing. Max and Lewis were in the kitchen preparing the popcorn bowls. Charles sat himself comfortably in Pierre’s lap.

Lewis almost smiled at the pair, it warmed Lewis’ heart to see Charles like this. The boy had been through so much, he deserved to be happy. He deserved Pierre, he deserved love and Lewis was happy he was getting that. The same went for Max and Daniel, Lewis had always been happy about their relationship. Daniel treated Max like a prince, he always made sure the Dutchman was happy.

“Are you sitting there for the whole movie?” Pierre asked, his arms wrapping around Charles’ waist.

“No, just while we all get settled.” Charles smiled and kissed Pierre’s nose.

“Okay, my love.” Pierre pulled Charles closer to his chest.

“Disgusting.” Max said from the kitchen.

“As if you would act any different with Daniel.” Lewis pointed out. “You two are worse than them.”

“Are not!” Max replied.

“You really are, sorry Max.” Lewis laughed. 

“How?” 

“You always all over Daniel and all the sexual inside jokes the pair of you have.” Lewis explained.

“Okay...that’s fair enough.” Max said, popping some popcorn into his mouth. He went to eat some more but Sebastian gave him a glare, Max put his hand away from the bowl.

“Hello there, beautiful people!” Daniel beamed as he came into the apartment.

“Excuse me, I think you’ll find I’m the only beautiful person here.” Max came over to him.

“What about me?” Daniel asked.

“Fine, maybe you too.” Max said as Daniel hugged him.

“Daniel, did you send me that paperwork?”

“All but the last page, boss. I still need Checo and Valtteri to sign it.” Daniel said. “Now no more work talk and where is the food? I’m hungry.”

“Not yet, Daniel.” Sebastian said.

“How rude!” Daniel laughed as he sat down in his usual spot, Max coming to cuddle up beside him. 

After a few minutes, Lewis and Sebastian came to take their seats in between Charles and Max. They handed out the popcorn bowls. Lewis would normally sit next to Max, unless Charles decided he wanted Lewis’ comfort that night but he didn’t so Lewis sat in his usual spot. Sebastian was almost always beside Charles. The German put an arm around Lewis. Charles pouted so Sebastian put his other around Charles even though the Monégasque was cuddled up to Pierre. Max cuddled up to Daniel and Lewis let him rest his feet on his lap.

While the movie played, Lewis didn’t pay attention. His mind was playing on what Sebastian had said to him last night. Sebastian and Lewis had always wanted kids but it wasn’t ideal in their job, they couldn’t see themselves raising a kid around known criminals but Sebastian had been right. They had kids along, they had kids right in front of them. Charles and Max needed them in a parental way and they needed them too. It worked, the four of them. It worked, them as a family. 

He doesn’t know how he hadn’t seen this before, why it only came to him when Sebastian pointed out. He knew Sebastian had always been a dad for Charles but he had never seen himself as that for Max or Charles. He had always seen himself as their boss, but he wasn’t. He was a dad to them too.

It made Lewis happy that he had a family he dreamed about having ever since he was a child, even if it wasn’t the way he imagined it. It fitted, it worked and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [@landonorrisgeorgerusell](https://landonorrisgeorgerussell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
